LOTM: Decimation S1 P6/Transcript
(The heroes in the other universe are seen battling against a group of Pure Shadows that formed from a group of civilians) Alex: Craig, Omega, go and keep the civilians in check! We'll handle this! Craig: Right! Omega: We're on it! (Omega and Craig run off as Alex is seen stabbing a Pure through the head with a sword of psychic energy) Tom: Dammit! These things are everywhere! Alex: I don't remember dad saying they were this hard to fight! Pearl: You're telling me! Charlie: They're crazy hard! Zule: GAAH!! (A Pure Shadow is seen pouncing Zulu to the ground) Zulu: Get this thing offa me! Miles: Zulu! (Another Pure then pounces Miles) Miles: Dammit! My Spidey Sense didn't warn me! Tom: WE'RE BEING OVERRUN!! Kyle: CRAP!! (Most of the heroes are seen being overrun by the Pures) Charlie: WE'RE DEAD!! Alex: No, just keep fighting back! Ian: We're trying! Tom: They're too strong Alex! (Omega and Craig are seen running back to the group) Craig: Oh no! Omega: Dammit, come on Craig! Pearl: THEY'RE EVERYWHERE! Foxtrot: Any ideas anyone!? Miles: Alex?! Alex:.... (The group finds themselves surrounded. The Pures prepare to strike, when suddenly bolts of lighting rains down on the pures from the sky striking them all as they screech in pain) Pearl: Whoa! Alex: Tom? Tom: This isn't me. (The Pures soon fall dead from the lightning before dissolving away. The heroes all stand confused) Foxtrot: What the hell....? Tom: I swear it wasn't me doing that! Alex: Was it Denki? Izuku: Denki isn't here though. Alex: Then, who- (Suddenly a large amount of lighting strikes in front of the heroes. They stand and watch the lighting as it vanishes, and in its place, a man dressed in white and a strange hat appears) Defenders:..... Tom: The hell...? Alex: Who are you? ???: That is what I should be asking you. You are not from this realm. Alex: W-Wait you can tell? ???: I am Raiden. God of Thunder. And the protector of the Earthrealm. Uraraka: A god of thunder??? Tom: I feel a bit jealous now. Alex: Well uhhh, thanks for the help back there God of Thunder. Raiden: These Shadow creatures. I know not where they hail form, but they have become a plague on this realm. And now there is you. Izuku: Huh? Raiden: None of you are from this realm. Though you fight the shadows, I do not know who any of you are. There for, I must confirm weather you are all are friend or foe. Tom: Whoa whoa wait we mean no harm we swear! Raiden: That remains to be seen Alex: But we literally almost died fighting these things! And I certainly want to beef with a God. Pearl: Yeah, what he said! Raiden: I'm sorry, but with Earth under attack the way it is, I must be careful of outsiders. If you wish to earn my trust, then come with me. I will have you meet with my champion's and you'll tell us who you are and why you are here. Ian: What do you think Alex? Alex: Its a good idea not to piss off the god, so all right. We'll go with you. Raiden: Wise choice. Let us depart. (Raiden goes up to Alex, places a hand on his shoulder, raises his hand up in the air as lighting strikes it and suddenly all of the Defenders are struck by lighting, and they and Raiden teleport) Tom: Whoa! Alex: Did we just warp? With lightning? Izuku: That was crazy! Ian: Whoa! Where are we!? (The group are seen in front of a military base) Alex: A base? Pearl: Huh, I expected a palace or something. Craig: Same here. Raiden: This is where my champions and defenders of the realm meet. Alex: Defenders of the Realm? Hmm. That's make for an interesting title for a TV show. Raiden: Come. I'll have you all meet with General Blade. (The heroes all enter the base) Uraraka: This is getting weird. Izuku: Yeah, something's definitely up with this world. Charlie: Well let's just hope nothing too bad happens to us. We still need to destroy Alkorin you know. Alex: *sigh* All I hope is that Erin and the others are okay. Jessica: I'm sure they're fine sweetie. Don't worry. (The scene then cuts to the house back at the Defenders' home world) Rose: AHHH GET IT OFF ME!!! (The four back home are then seen still playing video games) Rose: The damn thing's tearing me apart! Scott: Stay calm Rosie, I got you! Erin: Guys I'm down too! Scott: What?! Jack: Dammit guys come on! The chopper's just at the end of the bridge, we're almost there! Erin: Then help us up! Scott: Okay there! I got you Rose! Rose: Hang on Erin I- Jack: FUCK! JUGGERNAUT!! (Sounds of flesh tearing and bones breaking are heard as the game ends) Erin: It's over, dammit.... Scott: Awww we were so close! The helicopter was right there! Rose: The damn Juggernaut just had to charge through us! How does water kill you on contact?! Jack: Man this level is pissing me off! Erin: Okay okay guys relax. Maybe we should play something else, cause this is madness right now and its stressing us out. Scott: What would you have us play then? Rose: You still down to play Hide and Seek Erin? Erin: Hmm, sure I guess. Jack: Fine I guess we'll try that. Rose: I get to seek this time! Scott: Yeah yeah. (The group all gets up as Rose covers her eyes) Rose: Okay, go hide! Erin: Right! (Erin, Jack and Scott run out of the room as Rose starts counting) Rose: One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! Ready or not here I come! (Rose leaves the room and looks around her surroundings) Rose: Hmm... Let's see: Where could they hide? Outside? Inside? Or... (Rose goes to the kitchen) Rose: Are they hiding in here? (One of the cabinets are shown cracked open with Scott looking out through the crack in the door. Erin is shown hiding under the counter) Rose: I think I smell something, but they could be masking their scent with food. (Rose then sniffs around before she picks up a scent and smiles) Rose: Is that...chocolate? (Scott is seen in his cabinet looking before he sees the chocolate box in the same cabinet as him) Scott: *whisper* Oh crap.... Rose: Oh well, I guess one bar couldn't hurt. Scott: *whisper* No, it will hurt! Don't look! Erin: *whisper* Oh man... Rose: Hm? (Rose hears Erin's whisper as she looks over at where she is) Rose: Did I hear a voice just now? Erin:..... (Rose goes and walks over to the counter) Rose: Hmm.... Erin:..... Rose: Nah I bet its nothing. Time for Chocolate! (Rose walks away from the counter and back to the cabinet where she begins opening the door) Rose: Oh boy! Chocolate here I-..... (Rose then looks stunned as she finds Scott in the cabinet eating a chocolate bar) Scott: Uhhh.....Hi. Rose: Ha! Found you! Scott: Dammit! (Rose then swipes the rest of Scott's chocolate and absorbs it) Scott: Hey! That was mine! Rose: To the victor go the spoils! Scott: *Growls* I'm done. Rose: No one likes a sore loser! Scott: *growls* (Scott crawls out of the cabinet and walks away) Scott: Erin's under the counter by the way. Rose: Huh? Erin: HEY! Scott: Jack's also under the table. (Jack is seen under a table nearby) Jack: Dammit Scott! Scott: Sorry. (Erin and Jack stand up) Erin: You ruined it Scott! Rose: Eh, I would've found you guys eventually. Those aren't good hiding spots. Erin: *groans* Jack: Well, it was fun while it lasted. Rose: Yeah. You guys wanna go out to the beach now? Jack: Eh, why not. Scott: Sounds fun I guess. Rose: Great! Let's go guys! (Rose and the group heads out back to the beach. It then cuts to the other heroes walking through the base) Alex: Jeez, how big is this place? Ian: We've been walking for awhile now. Yuri: I don't think three minutes is awhile Ian. Raiden: We are here. (Raiden and the rest arrive in a large room where meeting seems to be going on, where a woman is seen talking to two girls and a man next to her) ???: The shadows continue to grow. We have to find the source of where they are being created so- Raiden: Sonya Blade. Sonya: *Looks up* Raiden. Good you're here. *Notices the others* Who are they? Raiden: Potential allies in our current struggle Alex: Hello there. Tom: Pleasure to make your acquaintance. Sonya: Allies huh? Well then, I'm General Sonya Blade of the Earthrealm Special Forces. This is Commander Cassie Cage. Cassie: Sup? Sonya: Jacqui Briggs. Jacqui: Nice to meet some new faces. Sonya: And last- ???: Johnny Cage. Formally international movie star, turned savior of the world. Tom: Okay then. Alex: Well then, my name's Alex Lorthare and this is my team, The Defenders of Peace. Ian: Yeah, we came here looking for some help against The Shadow. Pearl: Even though we're clearly too late to warn you guys. Foxtrot: Yep. Johnny: Yeah you could say that kids. Alex: You wouldn't happen to know how they got here do you? Raiden: That is what we are trying to determine. These shadows are unlike thing we've encountered before. They aren't creature of the NetherRealm, yet their evil reeks off them such as those there. Uraraka: The NetherRealm? Johnny: Its a face named for Hell. Uraraka: Oh. Alex: Well I can give you one thing. Those creatures aren't from anywhere you people might know. Jack: They belong to a dark god named Alkorin. They're his pets. Raiden: A dark god? Omega: Fallen Dark God more like it. Cassie: That name sound familiar Raiden? Raiden: Alkorin. A fallen Dark God. I'm afraid I have no knowledge of him. The Elder Gods may know though. Ian: Huh? Alex: Elder what? Raiden: The Elder Gods are the creators of the Realms. If anyone would know of this Alkorin, they may know. Johnny: So, another trip to Heaven then Raiden? Raiden: I will speak with the Elder Gods, seek their counsel. Alex: Hey mind if I tag along? If they know anything that could help, we should know. Raiden:.... Very well. Izuku: What should we do in the meantime? Alex: Just...look around and keep watch for anymore Shadows guys. There's still a chance they may be sitting around waiting somewhere. Tom: Right. Uraraka: We'll keep watch Alex. Alex: Good. You guys better! Jessica: Don't get yourself killed out there Alex! Alex: I won't! Jessica: You better! (Alex and Raiden then teleport, leaving the heroes behind. It then cuts to Rose and the others back home on the beach) Rose: Hey Erin! Erin: Huh? Rose: Catch! (Rose then throws a ball at Erin who catches it with ease) Erin: Oh, thanks Rosie! Rose: Here throw it back! Erin: All right! Try and make this catch! (Erin throws the ball extra high. Rose however, stretches her arms out and easily makes the catch) Rose: Haha! Nice try! Erin: Nice one Rosie! Rose: It's coming back to you! (Rose throws the ball toward Erin, but before she catches it, Jirosoyu appears and easily grabs a hold of it) Jirosoyu: Got it! Erin: Hey! Rose: Scott! Scott: *laughs* Got it good huh? Erin: That was my catch Scott! Scott: What? We can't join in too? Jirosoyu: Yeah what's wrong with me? Rose: Nothing! It was just meant for Erin is all. Jirosoyu: Well it was just a one time thing Rosie, no big deal. Rose: But it was for her! Erin: Rosie don't be getting cranky on me right now. Rose: I'm not! I'm just saying. Jack: What's going on? Scott: Ah Rose is being grumpy again. Rose: No I am not! Jack: Why? Jirosoyu: Stole their ball. Jack: Ah, I see. Erin: And she better adjust her attitude. Rose: I'm not even mad Erin! I'm not a baby anymore! Erin: Excuse me? Rose: Uhh nothing! (Erin then walks over to Rose) Erin: Rose, don't you remember what we talked about? Rose: *sigh* I know Erin. He just bothered me by taking the ball was all. Jirosoyu: Well do you want it back? Rose: *gasp* Yeah! (Jirosoyu then hands Rose the ball before vanishing from sight) Rose: Thanks Scott! Scott: No prob! Erin: Now that that's dealt with, you wanna keep playing Rosie? Rose: Sure Erin! Erin: Alright, throw it at me! (Rose throws the ball, however she throws it too fast for Erin to catch, causing it to hit her in the stomach. She then falls onto the ground holding her gut) Rose: Erin! Jack: Whoa sweetie, are you okay?! Erin: Yeah...I'm fine. Ooooh man, that hurt... Rose: Sorry... Erin: No no it's fine. I just... (Erin then stands back up) Erin: Oooh I think I need a break after that. Rose: Okay. Erin: We'll still play Rosie, I just need to sit down is all. Rose: Right, let's go. (Rose and Erin then go with Jack and Scott where they all sit down on some chairs set out on the beach to take a break from the long day) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts